All Tied Up
by catthegreat
Summary: All Ciel wants in life is to be able to eat and drink all the teas and sweets in the world, and he's finally gotten it. The dream is shattered when he wakes up, tied naked to his own bed. Of course Alois is behind it. CielxAlois. Rated M for a reason.


**AN: **_Happy 6th day of Ficmas to my followers! Today, I have another gift fic prepared. This is for my friend whose OTP is CielxAlois, and there isn't a lot of fics devoted to them (most are SebbyxCiel or ClaudexAlois). Hopefully, this is exactly what she was looking for._

**_Warnings:_**_ Rated M for yaoi smut. Mild S&M. Read at your discretion._

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Ciel was drinking Moonlight Tea, while Sebastian served him various different desserts. Without lecturing him. It was everything he ever wanted. It was perfect. It was amazing. Oh that gateau chocolate looked divine. Maybe he would have some next.

He reached toward it, but his hand wouldn't move. In fact, he discovered, his entire arm wouldn't move. It was stuck straight above his head. He glanced over and saw his other arm was acting much in the same way. What the –?

The young earl's eyes flew open, and he wasn't sure what was going on. He was lying on his back, his arms tied to the headboard above his head. Ciel, now nearly panicking, kicked his legs. Or tried to. His ankles were tied as well.

"Sebast–!"

"Shhshhshh." A hand covered his mouth while a blond mop of hair swam into view. "You won't be needing him."

Ciel glared, but closed his mouth. The hand disappeared. "Alois, what are you doing?"

The blond in question smirked. "Well, you're always complaining that you're _too tired_ to do anything. I figured if you were already in bed, you wouldn't mind."

"Are the ropes really necessary?" He hadn't decided if he was going to try calling to Sebastian again.

The smirk grew. "Yes. They _really_ are."

"Untie me, or I'm calling Sebastian."

"Oh, I don't think you really want him to see you like this." Alois looked down pointedly, and Ciel's gaze followed. His mouth dropped open in shock as he realised – finally – that he was lying buck naked.

"Why am I naked?"

The blond shook his head. "Oh, Ciel dear, I knew you were innocent, but I didn't think you were _that_ innocent. I thought for sure you would've already done something with that gorgeous butler of yours."

"Enough." He glared up at the other, wishing with all his being that he had use of all his limbs. "I get it."

One of Alois's hands wrapped around Ciel's flaccid member, shocking a gasp out of the dark-haired earl. "Alois, please," he begged. He just wanted to go back to sleep, so he could eat all the cake he wanted, and Sebastian would serve him without telling him to stop eating too many sweets. The blond pumped his hand a few times, perking Ciel in interest. Actually, the young earl decided, anywhere _but_ here would be a good place.

"You don't have to beg, Ciel." The blond's smirk was grating on his nerves. "You're going to get it regardless." Ciel blushed, somehow causing the other's smirk to grow – if that were even possible. Alois leaned in, his hand not leaving Ciel's shaft, and breathed into the other's ear. "I want to feel you deep inside me." The dark-haired earl turned scarlet.

He thrashed a few times. "Get off, Alois! I mean it!"

The blond sat up, his free hand cupping Ciel's cheek. "That's the point, Sapphire." Alois starting to pump his hand again, causing the other to harden from the action.

"I'm asking –" A thumb brushed lightly over his tip. " – Begging. Alois, I am _begging_ you. Please stop."

"No," Alois responded, before lightly nipping his ear. All the thoughts in Ciel's mind flew out the window, his next retort morphing into something like a whimper. A snort ruffled his hair as the blond giggled.

Ciel gave a small cry of protest when the other pushed himself off, cold air replacing the warmth he didn't even know he'd grown used to. There was a flash of purple as the blond removed his shirt, and then the shorter earl's vision went black. He blinked a couple times – just to make sure he hadn't actually gone blind – and came to the conclusion that he was now, not only bound, but blinded as well.

"Alo-_is_!" He squeaked out the second half when something cold and wet touched his left nipple. "What's that?" Ciel's voice came out breathier than he'd intended.

"An ice cube," the blond responded, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

He gasped when something warm covered his other one. He tried thrashing again, and was punished with a sharp pinch to the warmer nipple. Or was that a bite? He had to check. "Did you just bite me?"

"Mhm..." His chest vibrated with the response that was spoken directly against his skin. This time, he was rewarded by a flick of the other's tongue across his nub. Why was he so aroused? What was the blond _doing_ to him?

Alois's mouth broke away from its abuse of his nipple, leaving Ciel strangely wanting. The blond started tracing the ice in an erotic circle around his chest. Everywhere the cold cube touched erupted in goose bumps.

The blindfold was just amplifying everything, and he could no longer hide his interest. Not that he was doing a good job with it before.

The ice cube sank lower and lower on Ciel's body, stopping just above his growing erection. "Do you still want me to stop?" It sounded like Alois was talking from somewhere near his belly button.

Ciel tried to respond, but all that came out was a whimper. The other must've taken that as a sign of consent, because the ice moved down his thigh, under his shaft, and up the other one. He was fully hard at this point, and the blond wasn't even touching him there.

The ice disappeared, and Ciel found himself sad for the loss. "Looks like it all melted. Guess I'll have to lube you up myself."

"L-lube? Wh-wha-?"

His question was answered when what felt like Alois' mouth close around his cock. "Ha…" Ciel exhaled sharply. He'd never…never…

His thought process derailed when the other's tongue wrapped around him dragging itself up his shaft. Alois' head moved back down sharply, and Ciel felt his tip hit the tonsils in the back of the other's throat. He groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Oh God…" He didn't even mean to say it; it just came out the moment Alois' teeth scraped upward, ending with a slide of the tongue across his tip. The sensation of pain followed by pleasure was something Ciel didn't want to like. So why? Why?

The blond sped up his pace, sometimes nipping on the soft skin around Ciel's shaft, sometimes softly rolling his tongue around the head. The earl's mind had disintegrated into chaos, occasionally punctuated by words like 'holy fuck'.

He could feel himself getting close, his breathing becoming more ragged. As if sensing this, the blond slowed down again, biting on the tip instead of licking it every time he went up. It was pure torture. Was that even legal? Alois repeated the action a few more times, then broke away with a popping sound.

"What…what are you doing?" Ciel asked after nothing happened for a few moments.

Alois moaned before responding. "Preparing myself." His voice was breathless, and Ciel realised belatedly that the taller earl was panting.

"Preparing? What does that mean?"

The moaning stopped, replaced with a large sigh. "Ciel, babe, you're hot and all, but I really need you to shut up." In a flash, his vision returned as the shirt was removed from his eyes. But his relief was short lived, because the next thing the blond did was shove it in his mouth, gagging him.

"Rrrnnggghh!" He choked in complaint. Being able to see only meant he could witness the return of the other's evil smirk.

"That's better." Alois lifted himself up with one hand, bringing his own erection into Ciel's vision. Blue eyes widened when the blond lowered himself onto his cock. He slid in easily, tightness surrounding him. Ciel's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. This felt even better than –

He lost track of what he was going to say as Alois sat down, taking him deeper inside. A moan – that sounded more like a strangled gurgle through the gag – rumbled in his throat. The blond's hands fell to Ciel's chest, supporting his upper body.

Alois sat still for a full minute, taking in quick, shallow breaths. The urge to thrust himself upward into the tight heat was nearly overwhelming Ciel. The only thing that stopped him was his pride. He'd resisted going into this, and he was not going to admit he enjoyed it now.

Then the blond started moving. His fingers twitched on Ciel's chest unintentionally every time his hips moved downwards again. The dark-haired earl found himself unconsciously thrusting his hips in time with Alois' after a while. A small part of him cursed himself internally, asking him where his pride and dignity were. But a much, _much_, larger part at the moment was telling him to shut up and enjoy the ride while it lasted.

And he was taking _that_ part very seriously.

Alois was panting heavily at this point, his breathing sometimes interrupted with soft mewls or whining moans. The blond suddenly lifted himself up, higher than he had before, then slammed his hips back down onto Ciel's. The two of them cried out simultaneously – Ciel's more muffled than the other's – and Alois repeated the motion. It was slower than the pace the blond had been going before, but somehow it felt so, _so_, much better. On the third repeat, Ciel felt his tip brush against something inside Alois.

The blond let out a louder moan than he had before. The next time he lifted himself, he twisted his hips. This time, Ciel hit the same spot full-on. The short earl's eyes watered in the pleasure of it all. Alois repeated the same thing – up, twist, hit – a couple more times, his arms shaking more and more each time.

Then, with a shudder, Alois collapsed forward, dragging his hands up to Ciel's hair. He gripped the dark strands, pulling them slightly as his hips resumed their dance. The angle was different this time, he wasn't as deep inside the other, but it was so much _tighter_ and that was just as good.

A sharp tug on his hair sent more blood rushing down Ciel's body into his already full erection. He wasn't sure why he was enjoying it so much, but at the moment he didn't care. He just wished Alois would take his shirt out of his mouth; he was having a hard time breathing, and he kept choking on his own sounds.

"Ciel…" Alois moaned, his hips increasing in speed. "Ciel, tell me you love me."

"Mmpphh!" The dark-haired earl tried his best to glare, but it was hard when he was bright red and sweating.

Unceremoniously, the blond tugged the shirt out of Ciel's mouth. "Say it, Ciel. Say it."

The shorter earl sucked in a deep breath of air, trying to concentrate on what Alois was saying. It was hard when the other was – Yes. That.

"I – I – hnng!" He tried, failing as Alois sat back up, taking him in deeper once again. What was he supposed to say? He was getting close again, this time more so than before.

Alois lifted himself up, pausing at the top. "Tell me you love me or I won't let you finish Ciel."

Oh God that was the worst torture he could possibly imagine. "Y-yes. Please…" He stammered. Alois slammed his hips back down, moving his hips back and forth at the bottom.

"You have to say it." He lifted himself off, Ciel's tip barely still inside him.

"Yes! I love you!" The blond smiled – a real, honest smile – then began moving for real again. Ciel's erection swelled as Alois increased the pace without reducing the depth. He was hitting that spot inside the other with each thrust, and it was heaven.

"Cum inside me, Ciel." The blond ordered. The earl obeyed, his vision going white as he cried out unintelligibly in pleasure. The blond continued his movements as Ciel rode out his pleasure. "Oh God, Ciel!" Alois practically screamed, just before the other felt something wet and warm spray across his stomach and all the way up to his chest. The blond collapsed atop him, his head on the pillow beside Ciel's, both of them breathing hard.

After a few minutes Alois' hand made its way back to Ciel's hair, this time playing with the strands rather than pulling them. It was calming, and Ciel found himself relaxing, his eyes closing. Alois turned his head toward him, his slowing breaths blowing into Ciel's ear. "Did you mean it?" The blond whispered.

"Mean what?" Now that he was coming down from his high, Ciel wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He was exhausted and already starting to slip away.

"When you told me you loved me."

Ciel opened his eyes and found Alois staring down at him, supporting himself on one elbow. The blond was still playing with Ciel's hair, spinning a section of it with his finger. "Did you mean it?"

He glared up at the blond, before turning his head to the side. "Untie me."

"Answer the question first."

Ciel paused, making a decision. "…yes." Alois smiled, pushing himself off and slipping Ciel out of him.

A rustling alerted him to the ropes being untied. He brought his arms back down to where they were supposed to be, rubbing his wrists while he tried to bring feeling back into his fingers. His shoulders and ankles were stiff, something he sincerely hoped would fade away in the morning.

The blond pulled the covers over them, snuggling against Ciel. "Goodnight Sapphire," he mumbled, half asleep already. Ciel wanted to tell the other to get off him, to go back to his room and sleep in his own bed. But the soft snoring already coming from the blond was putting him to sleep. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Ciel woke to an empty bed, still soiled from the events of the night before. As he'd hoped, his muscles were no longer stiff and instead his stomach rumbled loudly. He sat up, seeing a silver tray holding breakfast and a still steaming cup of tea. So Sebastian had been in not long ago.

Ciel grabbed a scone, taking a bite as he surveyed the room. Alois must've left before Sebastian came in. He knew the butler wasn't a fan of the other earl. Blueberry scones were his favourite breakfast, and Sebastian had accompanied it with a delicious, perfectly brewed cup of Earl Grey tea. A folded white note sitting on the tray caught his eye. He grabbed it, opening as he took another sip of tea.

He sprayed tea all over the note, turning a deep crimson red. The note fell to the floor as the earl curled up on himself, trying to decide how exactly he was going to punish both the butler and Alois for this one. He glanced down once more, making sure he read it correctly. He did.

_Young Master, please refrain from moaning so loudly during the nights Master Trancy spends with you. The other servants, Meirin especially, are useless when they don't get enough sleep. This breakfast is intended to help replenish your energy, and if you need more, please remember I am only a summons away._

A stabbing seemed appropriate.


End file.
